Ed, Edd n Eddy: One Sunny Afternoon
by Cloud2k1
Summary: Taking place after the events in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". While studying, Edd gets an unexpected visit from someone. EddxMarie. I hope you enjoy!
1. Ed, Edd n Eddy: One Sunny Afternoon

_Ed, Edd n Eddy – One Sunny Afternoon_

By Cloud2k1

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon in Peach Creek. The flowers bloomed, birds sang their sweet tune, and the aroma of freshly mowed lawns filled the air. Edd (or, "Double D", as he was referred to by the other kids) sat in the shade under a healthy apple tree. He scanned through the pages of a thick, hardcover Biology book.

"Fascinating," said Edd. "Darwin's theory of evolution is intriguing. To think, we evolved from the apes." He set the book down and scratched his head. "It sounds consistent, I suppose."

"Tee-hee-hee!" giggled a cute feminine voice.

"Oh no," Edd thought to himself, as sweat trickled down his face. He quickly closed the book, peering for anyone who was present… Nobody was there.

Edd sighed, placing his right hand on his heart. "It must have been my imagination."

He grabbed the book and stood up.

"That's enough studying for today," Edd smiled, adjusting his hat.

He confidently approached the street of the Cul-de-sac.

"GOTCHA!" a voice yelled.

Edd shrieked. He felt someone grabbing from behind, pulling him backwards.

"Not again!" He screamed.

"Tee-hee-hee," The voice giggled, squeezing him tightly.

Edd slowly turned his head, noticing a familiar blue-haired, freckled girl.

"Marie?"

"Hello, handsome! Did ya miss me?"

"L-Let go," Edd begged. Marie squeezed tighter. Edd gasped for air. "You're… suffocating… me."

"Awww, I'm not gonna hurt you," said Marie.

She placed her right hand on top of his head, spinning him around like a dreidel.

Like a cyclone, Edd twisted back over to the apple tree.

_Smack!_

He hit the trunk of the tree and fell on the grass. As a result, some apples dropped from the branches. One of them knocked Edd on the head.

_Clonk!_

Feeling nauseatingly dizzy, Edd sat up. "I think I'm going to be ill."

"Naw, you'll be fine," assured Marie. Smiling, she pointed to the book that Edd still held in his hands.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"B-B-Biology," Edd stuttered nervously. "Y-Y-You know… It's for school."

"I see," said Marie.

She got down on her hands and knees and seductively crawled over to Edd.

She lay on top of him, pinching his left cheek with her right hand.

Edd lay there in shock, staring into her eyes as she stared into his.

He couldn't help but notice her blue eye shadow when she winked at him. Her lips were red as a rose. It looked somewhat enticing.

"Maybe YOU could teach me a little, Double D," said Marie, in a sweet gentle voice.

Edd blushed.

"I… don't know." He responded.

"Come on. I won't bite you."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," said Edd. His eyes watered.

"I just wanna check up on my love-muffin, that's all," Marie responded, gently kissing him on the lips. "Pucker up!"

Edd panicked. "No, please! DON'T!"

It wasn't long until Edd's entire face consisted of lipstick kiss marks.

"See? That wasn't so bad," said Marie. "Double D, why are you so nervous?"

"Well, Marie," answered Edd. "To be frank, you intimidate me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," replied Marie. "It's just how I show my feelings. I would never let anything bad happen to you. That's why my sisters and I saved you and your friends from the others."

Edd snapped his fingers.

"Of course, that scam that caused us to seek refuge with Eddy's brother. Unfortunately, he was very inconsiderate towards Eddy and me. Honestly, I thought we'd be done for."

"I know," said Marie, holding Edd close to her breast. "If you'd been killed, I don't know what I would've done."

Edd felt himself slowly relaxing.

"Well, we're fine now. It's also relieving to know that the other kids accepted us after all these years."

Marie smiled.

"Even if they didn't, you know that I'd always accept you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were amazing."

"Thank you, Marie," said Edd. "Although I feared you, deep down, I've always desired to be with a significant other."

Edd reached up, touching her face with his right hand. He noticed her short hair swaying in the wind.

"For years, my only friends were Ed and Eddy; my only motivation was education and helping others. Still, I felt incomplete. Maybe we can learn a lot more from each other."

"I think so, too," Marie nodded. Her eyes sparkled like the stars as she gazed into his.

Edd sat up. Marie kneeled down behind him, massaging his shoulders.

Edd felt an incredible amount of warmth and happiness. It was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced. No longer was he scared of her presence. No longer was he running away.

Marie put her mouth up close to Double D's right ear.

"I love you, Double D," she sweetly whispered.

"Marie," replied Edd. "I love you, too."

Eventually, the sun started setting. Edd grew tired and rested his head on Marie's lap. Marie patted him on the head, while he slept.

When night came, Marie fell asleep behind Edd and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close, they lay together under the beautiful, starry, moonlit sky.

_THE END_


	2. Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Next Day

_Ed, Edd n Eddy – The Next Day_

By Cloud2k1

_Bzzz!_

The sound of an alarm could be heard going off. Double D awoke in his bed, sat up, and checked the time on his digital alarm clock.

_6:30 AM_

It was only half an hour before school would start at Peach Creek Jr. High. Yawning, Double D stretched his arms wide and hopped out of bed. Like the perfectionist that he was, Double D carefully made his bed. Afterward, he pulled out a giant steam iron and ran it hard across the duvet. The device let out a cloud of steam, which consumed most of the room like a fog. Noticing that there were still some creases remaining, Double D continuously ironed away.

"Curse my obsessive-compulsiveness," he said.

When he was through, Double D removed his yellow pajamas and dressed into his usual attire: a short-sleeved red shirt, purple shorts, and red socks. He was already wearing his black hat with the white stripes.

Double D went downstairs and made himself a bowl of Chunky Puffs cereal and a glass of orange juice. After breakfast, he jumped into his shoes, tied them, and put his backpack on.

"Time for another day of academic learning," Double D grinned, stepping foot outside the front door of his house. He marched down the sidewalk in a prideful gesture.

In his advancement, he stopped to observe an apple tree in one of the yards. Some apples were on the grass.

"Déjà vu," Double D thought, tilting his head in confusion. He remembered that it was the place, where he studied, only to be visited by Marie Kanker; he remembered that it was where they both slept the previous night. However, if that _did _happen, how did he wake up in his _own _bed? Could it have been just a dream?

He sighed and continued toward his destination.

On his arrival to campus, he checked the digital watch on his right hand wrist.

_6:50 AM_

Double D entered the building, approached his locker, and executed his locker combination. He pulled out a paperback Math book.

"Nothing like some good ol' arithmetic to start the day," He said. "The fundamentals of Math are essential and…"

"Hey, Double D!" shouted a raspy voice from behind.

Double D shrieked and sprang up into the air. He landed in the arms of a tall, yellow figure, who was wearing a long-sleeved, green coat with white stripes, a red and white striped shirt, and bluish-purple pants. It was his friend, Ed (whose name had only one 'D' instead of two).

"Eddy, how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Double D yelled nervously, clenching Ed tightly. Double D glanced down at Eddy's short stature. Eddy was wearing his familiar yellow, purple, and red shirt, and light blue pants.

Eddy started bursting into laughter.

"That gets him every time, huh, monobrow?" said Eddy, sliding over to Ed and nudging him in the shoulder.

"Yes, it does," replied Ed in his normal, high pitched voice.

"That's not funny, Eddy," Double D frowned, crossing his arms.

Eddy's smiling ceased. "Come on sockhead, it was just a joke! What's with you, anyway?"

Ed rocked Double D in his arms, as if he were a baby. He stared down into his eyes and smiled. "Double D, you look funny, like Count Vladimir from the movie, 'Revenge of the Intergalactic Space Vampires from Beyond Pluto'!"

"Yeah, Double D," Eddy agreed, raising his right eyebrow. "Did something happen to you last night?"

"Well, if Ed would be so kind to put me down, I'll gladly give you the details," answered Double D. Ed complied, setting him down on his feet.

"So, spill it, then," said Eddy, awaiting Double D's story.

"I had the most peculiar dream last night. I was studying for my Biology class under an apple tree in the Cul-de-sac. At one point, Marie Kanker showed up and started seducing me. What's strange is that I hardly tried to escape this time."

"Whoa, sounds like you had a nightmare," said Eddy.

"I actually started admiring her and…"

"Say what?" Eddy interrupted.

"Please, let me finish," said Double D. "We fell asleep together and the next thing I knew, I was back at home in my own bed."

Ed laughed. "Double D had a wet dream, Eddy!"

"Are you telling me that we're not safe from the Kankers, even when we're sleeping," said Eddy with a terrified expression.

"Sort of like Freddy Krueger in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'!" Ed responded.

"Enough with the movies, Ed," said Eddy, looking rather annoyed.

"WE MUST NOT FALL ASLEEP, OR THE KANKERS WILL KILL US!" cried Ed, picking Eddy up and squeezing him tightly.

Eddy turned blue, gasping for air.

Double D smiled in relief. "Relax, gentlemen. It was only a dream."

"What was only a dream, sweetie?" said a strangely familiar voice.

The Eds turned around, noticing that Marie was standing before them. She wore her black tank top and green combat pants.

"Oh dear," Double D quickly pivoted in the opposite direction, facing his locker.

Marie approached Double D from behind, tying her arms around his waist. Double D could feel her soft breasts pressing up against his back. Although he turned beet red, he felt quite aroused.

"Hey, Double D," said Marie, sweetly.

"Oh… G-Good morning Marie," replied Double D.

"I hope ya had fun yesterday, 'cause I know I did," said Marie.

Double D stood there in shock. "W-What are you talking about?"

Marie giggled and whispered into his ear, "I liked sleeping with you last night, too."

Double D turned even redder. "No, it can't be. That was just a dream, wasn't it?"

"Nope, that wasn't a dream, cutie pie."

"But it doesn't make sense," said Double D, scratching his head. "If I slept with you last night, why did I wake up in my bed?"

"Simple," answered Marie. "I woke up a few hours later. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute and peaceful. But you were shivering from being outside for so long. So, I got my sisters to come and help me carry you home. We rang the doorbell and told your parents. They took you inside and carried you upstairs to your room."

Double D turned around to face Marie and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "You did that for me?"

Marie nodded. She grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him closer, and locked lips with him.

Ed and Eddy's eyes and mouths widened in horror, as if they'd seen a ghost.

Eddy grew enraged. "Hey, get your stinkin' hands off our friend, you stupid Kanker!"

"She's gonna suck the life force out of him!" Ed screamed. "Release him, blue-haired demon from the abyss!"

Marie unlocked her lips from Double D's and let him go.

"Calm down, fellows," said Double D. "She was just showing her affection for me, that's all."

"Are you nuts? I don't think you've completely woken up yet, Double D! She's a Kanker! A KANKER! Remember all those times they harassed us?" Eddy snapped, pointing at Marie.

"They also wanted to make babies with us," Ed added.

"Will you both calm down?" said Double D. "They took me home last night."

"Indeed, we did." said a husky, feminine voice.

The Eds turned to see that Lee and May Kanker were now present.

Lee wore her sleeveless, white shirt with red polka dots, and blue pants. May wore her short-sleeved, gray shirt and red shorts.

"We would have done the same for you boys, too," May snorted.

"That's right. You ARE our boyfriends, after all," said Lee, confidently crossing her arms and laughing evilly.

Eddy's head erupted like a volcano. By now, he was completely fed up with the Kanker sisters. He recalled all the times they humiliated him and his friends: the forced kissing sessions, the teasing, and everything else. Even the thought of it provoked him.

"When are you Kankers gonna get it through your thick skulls? WE DON'T LIKE YOU!" Eddy screamed furiously with razor-sharp teeth, angrily raising his fist in the air.

Lee walked over to Eddy, kneeled down, and hugged him.

"That's too bad, little Eddy, 'cause _we_ like _you_."

May ran over to Ed and rubbed his stomach.

"That's right, Big Ed! There's nothin' you can do about it, either."

"We'll see about that!" Ed and Eddy yelled simultaneously, pushing May and Lee away.

"Sic 'em, Ed!" Eddy ordered, pointing to May and Lee.

"I'm a pitbull!" Ed proclaimed, growling and foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. "Lee and May, it's time for you to pay! Alley-oop!"

At that moment, Ed picked up May and Lee and stuffed them inside his dirty, open locker. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

_Click!_

"Hey! What are you doing to my sisters?" cried Marie.

Ed made a dopey grin. "That's another thing I really wanted to do."

"Good lord, Ed! Let them out of there this instant! Don't you know that you can get suspended for doing something like that?" yelled Double D.

"Don't worry, Double D. It's already happened to me fifteen times," Ed answered.

"Let us out of here!" May and Lee shouted, struggling to break free from their imprisonment.

"Good boy, Ed," said Eddy, rewarding Ed with a doggie treat. Ed swallowed it whole.

"Thanks, Eddy!" Ed got on his hands and knees and pranced around the hallway like a dog. "Arf, Arf!"

_Ring!_

The school bell rang, indicating that classes had begun.

"Come on, Ed. We're late for class!" warned Eddy.

"But I'm not house broken yet, Eddy!" replied Ed.

Ed and Eddy grabbed their supplies and hurried off to class.

Double D and Marie remained in the hallway, holding each other close.

"Marie, I do apologize about Ed and Eddy. Although they are good friends, they can be quite obnoxious at times."

"It's alright. They just haven't warmed up to my sisters yet, like you have with me," said Marie, dreamily staring into Double D's eyes.

"Listen," said Double D. "I know Ed's locker combination. I'll get your sisters out right away. I'm tardy anyway, so I might as well."

"Thank you, Double D," said Marie, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, I'd better get to class." Marie rushed down the hallway.

Double D felt his heart jumping out of his chest. He truly adored Marie, but he was hesitant to say anything. He started to grow accustomed to her face, body, and personality.

Marie was about to turn the corner at the end of the hallway when Double D called out,

"Marie?"

"Yes?" Marie called back.

"Would you like to join me for lunch this afternoon?"

Marie ran back to him and flew into his arms.

"Of course," She answered cheerfully. "Talk to you later, hon." Marie winked at him and hurried off to class.

Double D waved to her. "See ya…"

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

May and Lee's attempt to escape from Ed's locker caused Double D to lose his focus on Marie.

"Hey, let us outta here, already!" Lee shouted.

"Okay, ladies, just hold on a sec," answered Double D.

Double D waited anxiously for lunch break to arrive. Sitting in his math class, he randomly inputted numbers into his calculator. He couldn't filter out the beautiful image of Marie Kanker from his mind. To him, she was the most attractive of the three Kankers. Her short blue hair, eyes, and voice were simply irresistible! To some degree, May was cute with her long, blonde hair and freckles. However, her two, big, buck teeth in the front of her mouth were a distraction. Lee was the least attractive with her curled up red hair that blanketed her eyes, and her poor dental hygiene.

Double D cupped his chin in his hands, closed his eyes, and began daydreaming about Marie.

"Yo, Double D," said a male preteen in a long-sleeved, light green shirt, black shorts, and a red baseball cap. "Are you okay, man?"

Double D made a large grin. "Yes, Kevin. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" asked Kevin, whose desk was to the right side of Double D's.

"Someone special," replied Double D.

"Let me guess, you have the hots for Nazz, right?"

"No, it's not Nazz. It's someone else."

"What about me?" said a cute girl with short, blonde hair, who sat on the opposite side of Double D. She was wearing a white tank top (that covered up most of her black shirt), and purple pants.

"It's nothin', Nazz. Double D just has a crush on some girl in school," answered Kevin.

"Awww, that's so cute, Double D," said Nazz. "Who is she?"

"Marie Kanker," Double D proudly announced.

The classroom grew dead silent…

"Ed boy, you must be joking with Rolf," spoke a male voice in a European-like accent. He walked over to Double D's desk in his yellow and red shirt, and light blue pants. "Why would you like trailer trash Kanker girl?"

"You see, Rolf, Marie is different from her sisters. Well, she's different to me, anyway. You wouldn't be able to comprehend what I mean."

Rolf combed his short, wavy, ocean blue hair with his fingers.

"Rolf is confused. You and the other two Ed boys always ran away from the Kankers. You _feared_ them."

"That's true," replied Double D. "But _I_ don't anymore."

"Are you sure you'd want to settle for a girl like that," Nazz asked in a concerned tone. "She's kind of crazy."

"Plank says she's a nut! He doesn't mean the acorn kind of nut, either," said a short, bald boy. It was Johnny 2x4. His desk was behind Double D's. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt and blue pants; he was holding his trusty piece of wood sidekick, Plank, by his side. Whenever Double D saw those eyes and smile colored on Plank, it scared him a bit. It seemed as if the inanimate object was taunting him.

"Maybe a little," said Double D. "But she really does care about me. She told me the other day, back at the Cul-de-sac. Honestly, she's not that bad. She's pretty, friendly, and considerate. Being around her is simply incredible!"

"In that case, I wish you the best of luck," Kevin replied. "Just be careful."

During lunch, Double D took out a small, brown paper bag from his backpack. It contained a ham, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a bottle of water. He waited patiently in the school café for Marie. Out of nowhere, some hands covered his eyes, enveloping them in darkness.

"Guess who."

"Marie," Double D answered, excitedly.

"That's right!"

On the other side of the rectangular-shaped table, Marie sat down with her lunch tray. In one of its small compartments, there was a big slice of pepperoni pizza; in the other, there were some tater tots; in the last one, there was a small carton of chocolate milk.

"I'm honored that you could join me for lunch," spoke Double D, happily.

"Thank you for inviting me, dreamboat," said Marie, popping a couple tater tots into her mouth.

"I never got to thank you for what you and your sisters did for my friends and me. I'm referring to the time you saved us from getting beat up by the others. Furthermore, I owe you my gratitude for comforting me and taking me home yesterday," said Double D. He took a bite into his sandwich.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, Double D. _Anything._"

She lifted her right foot from under the table and gently rubbed it against his crotch. Double D nearly choked on his food.

"M-Marie," Double D blushed. "P-Please don't…"

"Why not?" asked Marie in a calm tone of voice.

"Not THERE," replied Double D.

"Are you shy about your body?" Marie giggled.

Double D paused for a brief second, and responded,

"A little… Don't get me wrong, I _do _like you. It's just that…"

"I'm sorry," said Marie. "I'm not going to lie: I think about you all the time, Double D. Whenever you're not around, I feel lonely. Sometimes, I can't sleep at night, knowing that you're not there. I may have my sisters, but I need a man like you to hold on to. I never want to let you go. You mean the world to me. That's why I'm so attracted to you."

Double D offered his right hand across the table. Marie placed her right hand in it. Double D placed his left hand on top of that one.

"It's alright. I know how you feel, Marie. If you ever need someone to talk to, if you're ever feeling sad or sick, if you ever want to be held, I'll always be here for you."

Marie smiled. Her eyes watered up. The liquids ran down her face like a river.

That was the first time Double D saw Marie cry. It touched his heart; it made him want to comfort her as she did for him. He never realized that someone like her could be so sensitive; so emotional.

Double D caressed her hand with his. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He pulled out a handkerchief from his right pocket and handed it to Marie.

Marie lightly chuckled. "Thank you," she said.

"If you want, you can stay at my place tonight," said Double D, sympathetically.

Marie's face was overtaken by an expression of happiness. "What about your parents?"

"Don't worry. Mother and father are usually asleep by eight o'clock at night. Just come to my place after that time, and I'll let you in."

Marie wiped her face with the handkerchief. "I'd love that," she said.

Lunch came to an end. Double D and Marie stood up and disposed of their garbage. After that, they hugged each other and carried on with their remaining classes.

That night, Double D watched outside the living room window of his house. When he saw Marie coming down the sidewalk, he hurried over to the door and quietly opened it. Fortunately, his parents were fast asleep. He invited Marie inside and snuck her upstairs to his bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight," whispered Double D. "I'll take the couch downstairs."

Double D was about to leave, when Marie gripped his right arm with her hands.

"Wait," she said, making a sad face, resembling that of a puppy's.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," said Double D.

Double D went downstairs to make Marie a glass of warm milk. He brought the glass up and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It will help you sleep," said Double D, pulling the bed sheets down.

Marie indulged the glass of milk.

She lay down in the bed. Double D smiled, tucking her in.

Marie's head felt comfortable against the soft, deep pillow; the rest of her body felt warm under the sheets; It was much better than her bed back at the 'Park n' Flush' trailer park.

"You're so sweet, Double D," she complimented, feeling her eyelids getting heavy.

"You can sleep now," assured Double D.

Marie yawned. "You'll stay, won't you?"

"I'll only be downstairs. If you need anything, I'll be here for you."

"What if... your parents find out...?" asked Marie, slowly drifting into slumber.

"They won't. They always give me privacy whenever I'm sleeping in my bedroom. Even if I'm sleeping in another part of the house, they seldom ever enter my room."

"What will… happen to me?"

"You'll be fine, you just need rest," said Double D, gently placing his right hand on her forehead. "Sleep, Marie. Sleep…"

In no time, Marie was out. Double D leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek goodnight. He walked to the door of his bedroom and flicked the light switch off, looking back at Marie.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
